Auf Wieder Sehen
by Akari-chan
Summary: [SPOILERS dos volumes 13 e 14 do mangá!] Eyes reflete sobre a morte de Kanone, e sobre o que ele fará se Ayumu morrer também.


**AUF WIEDER SEHEN**

A t é M a i s V e r

"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.__"_

"Morte não é a maior perda na vida. A maior perda é o que morre dentro de nós enquanto vivemos."

**Norman Cousins**

Era um dia lindo o dia em que ele morreu.

A noite já estava chegando e o Sol se punha lentamente, os raios quentes e alaranjados atravessando os punhados de nuvens que flutuavam pelo céu. Se ele tivesse olhado para fora da janela, ele teria visto o Sol desaparecendo na linha do horizonte exatamente no momento em que ele morreu, trazendo consigo uma noite sem lua ou estrelas, levando de presente o canto dos pássaros.

Nenhum pássaro cantava mais naquela hora.

Também estava começando a ficar frio. Quando ele se foi, ele não teve tempo de puxar o casaco mais para dentro do peito, ou pra meter as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, procurando pelas luvas que ele havia esquecendo lá dentro. Ele não puxou nenhum gorro pra esquentar a cabeça ou esfregou os braços para se aquecer.

No momento em que ele morreu, ele só conseguia ficar com os olhos bem abertos.

Ele não chorou, não chorou mesmo. Ele manteve a aparência calma e resignada e se levantou aos poucos, olhando para os outros sem olhos vagos que atravessavam as pessoas quando batiam nelas. Os olhos dele eram firmes e decididos, e ele não deu razão para ninguém se preocupar com sua morte. Seus amigos – é, ele achou que talvez pudesse chamar assim – tornaram a procurá-lo com o olhar, mas ao depararem com sua aparência inabalável, ficaram tranqüilizados. Ele não sabia o que os outros pensavam que ia acontecer. Talvez esperavam que ele se debulhasse em lágrimas, ou que começasse a gritar. Mas ele bem sabia que não era preciso chorar ou elevar a voz para sofrer, e muito menos para morrer.

Pouca gente percebeu que ele havia morrido naquele dia.

Ele só seguiu caminhando enquanto olhavam para ele em um misto de pena e incompreensão. Ele chegou até mesmo a falar algumas palavras, ele não sabia ao certo o quê, mas sabia que eram palavras que deixaram todos menos preocupados com a sua morte.

O importante foi que ele continuou caminhando.

É claro que não por muito tempo, é verdade. Ele logo parou para sentar. Conversou. Conversou sobre a morte, mas era a morte de uma outra pessoa. Conversou sobre a morte, e dessa vez era a sua própria. Mas seja o que quer que ele tivesse feito, ele continuou caminhando novamente.

Não importava que ele tivesse morrido, o que importava era que ele sempre voltava. Ele não sabia exatamente o porque, afinal se tivesse feito como todo mundo esperava, chorado até sua garganta ficar muda, até lágrimas ficarem secas e ele continuar soluçando e se desesperando, talvez tivesse sido tudo mais fácil. Talvez ele até esquecesse de que tinha morrido um dia. Talvez.

Mas havia alguma outra coisa que o impedia. Ele podia ter querido morrer naquela hora, então não havia lutado contra a morte. Ela sempre poderia dar um jeito de pega-lo outra vez, não havia porque resistir.

Era inumano, comentaram, afinal se ele mostrasse para todos a dor que lacerava seu peito naquele lugar que a alma lhe faltava, poderiam ajuda-lo. Ele se sentiria melhor. Era masoquismo e crueldade contra si mesmo se ferir daquela forma.

Mas ele não poderia fazer nada além disso, além de continuar caminhando mesmo depois que a única coisa de não-monstro dentro dele tinha sido assassinada com seis tiros no peito e caído de joelhos e face no chão, pintado com o próprio sangue, após ele ter perdido seu último resquício de humanidade.

Uma coisa que ele tinha percebido era que é muito difícil continuar respirando depois que se havia morrido.

E não era nada diferente do que ocorrera aquele fim de tarde, quando ele tinha visto aquele corpo tão familiar deitado sob um pano branco, face e lábios respingados do vermelho que tingira suas vestes.

Não havia sentido nenhuma vontade de chorar.

Ele queria, na verdade, continuar ali ajoelhado, olhando para aquele rosto tão belo, queria ficar ali sem que os outros os olhassem ou dirigissem palavras de consolo em vão. Kanone sempre lhe disse que o sangue lhe caía bem, e ele não podia concordar mais ainda do que naquela noite, quando estava impregnado, manchado com o cheiro e cor de ferro em seu corpo, em suas roupas, em seus cabelos. Kanone nunca estivera tão bonito como estava agora.

Ao invés disso, ele somente tornou a cobrir o rosto de Kanone e se levantou e continuou caminhando.

Ele não andou a esmo. Na verdade, ele tinha um objetivo. Sempre tivera, e mesmo depois de morto, ele sabia que podia lutar contra o destino. Era o motivo pelo qual nascera, e era o motivo pelo qual morrera. E era o motivo pelo qual, mesmo após a morte, continuava andando.

Então quando alguns dias depois – outra coisa que ele também descobrira foi sobre como tempo se alterava e se confundia depois da morte, ele já não tinha mais idéias de horas ou dias, e ele mal dormia à noite, afinal mortos não dormem – quando ele conversou com Ayumu.

Ele falou e ouviu e se amedrontou, e nunca tinha ficado com tanto medo a vida toda, e na morte também, e embora ele sentisse que só estava morto havia pouco tempo, tinha certeza que fosse uma eternidade.

Ayumu falou para ele coisas sobre a vida e a morte e sobre mudar o destino com aquilo que se acredita. Ayumu era uma pessoa viva. Ayumu era tudo o que ele não era, e tinha certeza de que podia lutar contra Deus e Diabo e Destino, e podia _mudar _e era tudo o que importava, que Ayumu estivesse vivo para mudar, para lhe dar esperanças e força e crença e fé.

Então ele poderia se perdoar por ter medo de perder tudo isso novamente, poderia se perdoar por não acreditar.

Mas embora ele pudesse se perdoar por morrer e por ser infeliz ainda em morte, ele nunca poderia se perdoar se o deixasse morrer, como ele, como Kanone, como seus irmãos.

Alguém havia dito há muito tempo que a felicidade é daqueles que acreditam.

Ele era uma pessoa infeliz.

Não podia acreditar em Ayumu o bastante para deixá-lo ir contra algo tão cruel como o destino.

Porque afinal, se Ayumu fosse derrotado, o que sobraria...?

Fechando os olhos, Eyes perguntou para si mesmo se era possível morrer duas vezes.


End file.
